


P.S. You'll Always Be Gallant To Me

by missbecky



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Crossover If You Squint, E-mail, Epistolary, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala e-mails Sam to keep her up to date on events at the SGC during the year she spends in Atlantis. But sometimes, the real news isn't contained in the actual words at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. You'll Always Be Gallant To Me

_Date: July 30, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Miss you!_

Dear Samantha,

I know you've been gone less than a day, but I was walking around quite distraught, and Daniel suggested that I should send you an e-mail. So I thought I would let you know how much we miss you already. I realize I became very emotional at our farewell and I cried all over you, and I wanted to apologize. I never meant for that to happen. When you come back to visit us (please say it will be soon!), I won't let it happen again, I promise.

Colonel Mitchell walks around all gloomy, saying "If Sam were here..." all the time. Daniel looks rather bewildered, like he can't figure out what is missing, even though he knows something isn't right. Only Teal'c doesn't seem that affected by your absence, but I bet he misses you deep down inside.

I hope you are finding Atlantis to your liking, and that everyone is obeying your orders. Oh, and I hope that obnoxious man McKay isn't bothering you too much. You did remember to pack a lemon, didn't you?

Come home soon!

Your sad friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: August 10, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Check-ins_

Samantha,

I was glad to get your e-mail. I'm happy things are working out for you, and that you are settling in...but I still miss you dreadfully.

I think it's unfair that we aren't allowed to participate in your daily check-ins with us. Why shouldn't we have the chance to talk to you and update you on our latest missions? Daniel says it's something to do with a waste of power, but honestly I don't see what difference a few minutes makes. You've already dialed in...why not catch up with old friends? E-mail just isn't the same thing as getting to talk to someone. And for the record, when I brought it up, I'm pretty sure Colonel Mitchell agreed with me, but he won't say anything of course, since you know how he is around General Landry. So I guess I'm the only one complaining out loud.

Daniel says I should "stop right there." He enjoys reading over my shoulder, don't you, dear?

There. Now he's gone. I think I'll get to write in privacy from now on. I don't know why he felt like he had to stand over me all the time anyway. It's not like I'm giving away any classified information. 

Your friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: August 14, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: An SG-1 member's work is never done_

Samantha,

Now that the Ori are no longer a threat, General Landry has ordered us to find [censored] and rid the galaxy of his presence for all time. Or something equally melodramatic. To be honest, I sometimes tune him out when he briefs us on our missions. He does have a tendency to prattle on and on, don't you think?

I'm off. Daniel has just arrived. And we're about to head out to [censored.]

Vala

* * *

_Date: September 3, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Alternate reality?_

Samantha,

The strangest thing happened on our last mission. For starters, the planet we ended up on didn't seem to be the one we intended to visit. There were far too many real-live aliens, for one thing, and no one seemed to speak English! Daniel was in heaven, walking around waving his hands excitedly, listening to all the different languages being spoken. Everyone on the planet seemed to understand each other just fine, but none of us could understand any of them, although Daniel claimed to be able to make out a few words "here and there." Personally I think he just got carried away, but it was worth it just to see his eyes light up and see him get so excited.

Anyway, the most amazing thing was this – I saw myself! Yes, can you believe it? An alternate reality Vala! I saw her in what appeared to be an outdoor marketplace. She was wearing some sort of leather vest I would never be caught dead in, but on her it looked quite beautiful, although of course I may be biased just a teensy bit. She was shopping for weaponry, and she seemed prepared to pay for what she wanted, which somewhat relieved me, because apparently I am not a thief in all realities, as Daniel has snidely suggested before.

The other Vala was soon joined by her companion. I thought for a moment it might be an alternate reality version of Daniel, but I was sadly disappointed to learn it was only an alternate Colonel Mitchell. I watched them for a while, and I don't think I was imagining things when I say they seemed to be awfully "close", if you know what I mean. After a while I turned around to see if I could find the alternate Daniel I just knew had to be around here somewhere, and when I turned back, they were both gone and I couldn't find them again.

I didn't tell anyone else because I knew they would think I was only making it up. But I know you'll believe me. What could have caused this? 

Your puzzled friend,  
Vala

PS – Did you know Cameron looks quite delicious in black leather pants?

* * *

_Date: September 4, 2007_  
_To: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Alternate reality?_

Vala,

Without knowing the specifics of your mission I can't say for sure what caused the convergence of two realities, but I'm sure it must have something to do with wormholes.

Sam

* * *

_Date: September 30, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Bad news_

Dear Samantha,

I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but we have lost Colonel Mitchell. Our latest mission went very badly. Daniel and I were injured (but we're okay now!), but Cameron was taken prisoner by some former members of the Lucian Alliance. We think this is Kefflin's doing, and that he is angry with Cameron for impersonating him last year. We're doing everything we can to find him, but I'm afraid so far our search has come up empty.

I hope I have some better news for you soon.

Your worried friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: October 1, 2007_  
_To: daniel.jackson@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Search and Rescue Mission_

Daniel,

I've already sent a message to General Landry, but what do you need from me? Just say the word, and it's yours. Whatever I can do to help.

Sam

* * *

_Date: October 3, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: daniel.jackson@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Search and Rescue Mission_

Sam,

Honestly, there isn't anything you can do from there. I'm sorry Vala even mentioned it – I told her not to say anything, since it would only upset you. You don't have to worry. We're doing everything we can. We'll find him. You know how this works.

We never leave anyone behind.

I'll keep you posted.

Daniel

* * *

_Date: October 4, 2007_  
_To: daniel.jackson@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Search and Rescue Mission_

You better.

Sam

* * *

_Date: October 10, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Success!_

Samantha,

I know you've already received the official news, but I just had to write to you, anyway. We've found Colonel Mitchell. Our mission was a success!

Everything went perfectly according to plan. Well, mostly. We were all very heroic, but especially my Daniel, who held off an entire platoon (I think that's how many there were...well, however many there were, there was a lot of them!) of Alliance members on his own until SG-3 arrived to back him up. I did my share as well, of course, and I daresay we wouldn't have made it back home safely if I hadn't come up with a daring plan to reach the gate before Kefflin's men did. Obviously I can't tell you what I did, or they'll censor this, but suffice it to say, sometimes I amaze even myself!

Cameron is still in the infirmary, but doing well. (Aided in part by my use of the Goa'uld healing device.) He was very surprised to see us, as you might imagine. I was somewhat amused by the fact that when we first found him, he looked right at me, but called me by your name. Unfortunately, he claims to not be able to remember the actual rescue. He was feverish then, so he's probably right, but it does mean I can't tease him mercilessly about this like I had planned (oh, stop looking at me like that...you know I wouldn't really!), but I thought you would want to know about it anyway. Just in case. A girl can never have too much blackmail material. ;-)

Dr. Lam says he should be cleared to return to duty sometime next week. We're all looking forward to it. It gets very boring sitting around the base waiting for your commanding officer to get better. In the meantime all our IDC codes and passwords are being changed, even though Cameron swears he didn't tell them anything – and I for one believe him. But we've still got to learn everything all over again, and it's a lot to remember!

See, sometimes I do bring good news!

Your relieved friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: October 11, 2007_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Trouble_

Cam,

So I leave and you immediately get yourself into trouble. Somehow I'm not surprised.

Vala says you're going to be okay, and the report I received this morning during our check-in seems to support that. Please write when you can and let me know how you're doing.

Sam

* * *

_Date: October 13, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Trouble_

>Please write when you can and let me know how you're doing.

I'm fine, Sam. It wasn't exactly a stay in a five-star hotel, but hey, I've had worse. And I knew Jackson and Teal'c and Vala were out there doing their thing, so I wasn't worried. I knew they'd find me.

Okay, maybe I was a little worried. But just a little. The rest of the time I was perfectly stoic and manly. All that time spent around Teal'c has really paid off.

\- Cam

P.S. When are you going to be back in town? I still owe you breakfast.

* * *

_Date: October 14, 2007_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Trouble_

I'm pleased to see your sense of humor wasn't mortally injured during your little "adventure." And I'm glad you're getting out of the infirmary. It sucks being stuck in there, doesn't it?

Just don't do it again, or I'll have to kick your ass.

Sam

P.S. – It may be a while. How long is that offer good for?

* * *

_Date: October 15, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Trouble_

>Just don't do it again, or I'll have to kick your ass.

Yes, ma'am.

\- Cam

P.S. As long as it takes.

* * *

_Date: November 6, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: My new job_

Samantha,

I may have mentioned before that I find it very tedious to pretend that I find Daniel's work interesting. Mind you, I'm happy to do it if it means I get to spend more time with him, but it's still not very exciting.

Well, today he told me that he had arranged for me to take a position working in one of the labs. It would mean getting to work alongside him some of the time, so I said yes.

Can you believe it? I am now among the gainfully employed, as they say. :-)

Your employed friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: November 7, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: So much for that!_  
_Attachment: Damaged Equipment List.doc_

Samantha,

My illustrious career as Daniel's co-worker has come crashing to a halt. I'm sorry to say that I seem to have caused an explosion in your lab.

I still don't really know how it happened. But it wasn't really my fault! Daniel should never have trusted me to handle such volatile equipment. I do hope he has learned his lesson. Once he decides to start talking to me again, I'll be sure to check with him.

Everyone is quite angry with me. I feel very bad about it, Samantha, honestly. I tried to remind everyone that there was no harm done, and no urgency to get things cleaned up since you weren't even here to use the lab, but for some strange reason that only made Colonel Mitchell angrier. He insisted that I send you the enclosed attachment, which is a list of all the damages done (and not all of them were done by me, I might add! Someone really needs to suggest to Sergeant Siler that he uses more caution when wielding that fire axe.) Anyway, here is the list. I'm not quite sure what you're supposed to do with it, though.

I really am sorry. I promise it won't ever happen again. And not just because I've been forbidden to ever set foot in your lab again.

Your repentant friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: December 22, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: An early Christmas present!_

Samantha,

Daniel kissed me tonight!

Well, more accurately, I kissed him. But he kissed me back, and I was quite pleased with the results. I'm sure he only responded because he was taken by surprise, but I must say, once he got into it... He is a very good kisser. Did you know that? (Actually, I'm not entirely sure if I want to know the answer to that. If you knew, that is.)

Of course, I suppose I should admit that it only happened because I asked Sergeant Siler to discreetly hang some mistletoe in the doorway over the briefing room, and I "just happened" to catch him beneath it. Have I mentioned before that some of your Earth customs are simply delightful?

I also attempted to kiss Colonel Mitchell and Muscles, but Teal'c proved surprisingly adept at avoiding me, and Cameron was quite grumpy and would have nothing to do with me. I may have forgotten to mention before, but he has been very moody lately. I do believe he is trying to work out a relationship with that woman he re-met at his high school reunion – although between you and me, I don't think she is right for him. Don't get me wrong. She seemed nice enough. Just not his type.

General Landry made me take down the mistletoe after Daniel complained, but I still have it. And Sergeant Siler is willing to hang it up again wherever I ask him to. So I'll get my other kisses yet, just you wait!

Your romantic friend,  
Vala

PS – You didn't know, did you?

* * *

_Date: December 23, 2007_  
_To: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: An early Christmas present!_

Vala,

Believe me when I say I have no personal experience with which to judge Daniel's abilities as a kisser.

Sam

* * *

_Date: December 25, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Merry Christmas!_

Samantha,

Merry Christmas, my dear! I hope you find lots of lovely presents under an artificial tree, and some kisses of your own under some mistletoe. Might I suggest the handsome Colonel Sheppard? 

We all miss you lots!

Your merry friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: December 25, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: daniel.jackson@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Merry Christmas_

Sam,

Merry Christmas! It seems strange without you around to supervise the hanging of the lights. Siler and Walter did their best, but this year's display is lacking a certain flair. Vala took pictures with my camera, so you can probably expect her to send them to you at some point.

Miss you,

Daniel

* * *

_Date: December 25, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Christmas_

Sam,

I have it on good authority that Sergeant Siler and Sergeant Harriman have spent the better part of the last three days cursing your name. You've set the bar awfully high, you know. And it shows. The lighting display this year sucked, to be blunt.

Hope your Christmas is going well, and staying Wraith-free. This place isn't the same without you.

\- Cam

* * *

_Date: December 29, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Happy Birthday!_  
_Attachment: team1.jpg_

Happy Birthday, dearest Samantha!

Colonel Mitchell let it slip this morning that today was your birthday. I immediately scolded him, of course, for not saying something sooner. If I had known about it ahead of time, I would have sent you a present on the last Daedalus run! 

Oh well. I shall just have to make it a top priority to procure you a gift on our very next offworld mission.

So instead of a gift, I'm sending you this picture. I borrowed Daniel's camera (yes, I gave it back!) during our mission, and when we returned to Stargate Command, I gave it to the nearest airman and asked that he take our picture. Here we all are, darling. Aren't we lovely?

Of course, you have to ignore the mud and the bruises, and the torn sleeves, and my missing boot. Cameron wants me to say that he isn't winking lasciviously at you – that's just his eye swelling shut. Oh, and Daniel's nose stopped bleeding right after the picture was taken – naturally – but he did allow me to keep leaning on him the whole way to the infirmary, thanks to my twisted ankle.

But you must admit that Teal'c looks quite dashing, doesn't he? Almost as if he were laughing at the rest of us...

Actually, come to think of it, you should probably be glad you weren't with us. Being attacked by short, blue aliens isn't the best birthday present I can think of.

Your achy friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: December 29, 2007_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Glamour Shots_

Vala sent me the photo she had taken of the team after you returned from your latest mission. I think it's beautiful. It really shows off SG-1's glamorous side. I've already asked the guys in the labs to have it blown up. I was thinking of having it turned into a motivational poster, and hanging it in the cafeteria.

What do you think?

Sam

* * *

_Date: December 30, 2007_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Glamour Shots_

>Vala sent me the photo she had taken of the team after you returned from your latest mission. I think it's beautiful. It really shows off SG-1's glamorous side. I've already asked the guys in the labs to have it blown up. I was thinking of having it turned into a motivational poster, and hanging it in the cafeteria.  
>  
>What do you think?

I think someone needs to take Vala's toys away. 

You could always make it the front cover of the next field training manual. 

\- Cam

P.S. Remember those old Highlights magazines with Goofus and Gallant? Bet you can't guess which one we are.

P.S.S. Happy Birthday.

* * *

_Date: December 31, 2007_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Glamour Shots_

I like the idea of including it in the training manual. Along with a caption reading "SG-1 Demonstrates What Not To Do." 

Sam

P.S. – You'll always be Gallant to me.

* * *

_Date: January 1, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Glamour Shots_

>I like the idea of including it in the training manual. Along with a caption reading "SG-1 Demonstrates What Not >To Do."  
>  
>Sam  
>  
>P.S. – You'll always be Gallant to me.

The training manual it is, then. I'll have the guys get right on it.

\- Cam

P.S. Thanks. And Happy New Year.

* * *

_Date: February 9, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Your leg_

Samantha,

We heard the news from General Landry today. I'm sorry to hear about your broken leg. I hope you get better soon! I volunteered my services with the Goa'uld healing device, but naturally no one was willing to let me come visit you. However, I'm sure if you were to drop a few hints, that would all change...

Do take care of yourself. And tell that awful man Rodney McKay that he should be grateful General Landry isn't letting us all go to Atlantis to avenge you. Colonel Mitchell was very angry when he heard the news, and I heard him muttering some rather nasty threats under his breath later on, when he didn't think I could hear. Daniel seemed somewhat perturbed, too, although with him it's harder to tell. He may have just been in need of some more coffee.

Anyway, we're all hoping you get better quickly!

Your worried friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: February 14, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Daniel_

Samantha,

I have finally figured Daniel out.

Admittedly it shouldn't have taken me this long. Especially since he had me figured out – or so he thought! – within a week of my arrival at Stargate Command. But he can be so difficult sometimes!

I think I finally have it, though. The key to understanding Daniel.

He's afraid.

He's been hurt too many times before, and he's afraid to take a chance. He can't even imagine how he'll even find someone who could possibly understand what he goes through on a daily basis. So he simply stopped trying. He buries himself in his work and he hides behind a rigid set of rules he's created for himself, and he never thinks about leaving their security.

But I can be patient, Samantha. You'll see. I'll be here. All the time. Just waiting for the day when he's ready to take that chance. Because I know he will. He's brave that way. Even if he doesn't realize it himself just yet.

I bet that surprises you, to hear me preach patience. I don't know why it should, though. Yes, I usually just take what I want – but some things are worth the wait.

Daniel is one of them.

Your patient friend,  
Vala

PS – I hope your leg is getting better!

* * *

_Date: February 16, 2008_  
_To: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Daniel_

Vala,

You're right. I was surprised by your last e-mail, but in a good way. I think it's great you've decided to be patient with Daniel, and not rush into things. But you should also consider that sometimes those rules we hide behind are there for a reason. Breaking them isn't always the best option. Just a thought.

Keep me posted. I'm rooting for you two crazy kids.

Sam

P.S. – I'm doing much better, thanks.

* * *

_Date: February 16, 2008_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Question_

Cam,

What exactly is going on between Daniel and Vala?

Sam

* * *

_Date: February 17, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Question_

>What exactly is going on between Daniel and Vala?

A whole lot of nothing. Why do you ask? What has Vala been telling you?

\- Cam

* * *

_Date: February 17, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Daniel_

Samantha,

Nonsense! One thing I've learned over the years is that if you aren't willing to go all the way in order to get what you want, then you probably never really wanted it in the first place.

Not badly enough, anyway.

Either Daniel will decide I am worth it, and take a chance on me, or he won't. But whatever he decides, the day is soon coming when he won't be able to avoid making a decision any longer.

Your still-patient friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: February 18, 2008_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Question_

She hasn't said anything specific. Just some surprisingly mature talk about giving people the time and space they need to realize what they have right in front of them. Not the usual sort of e-mail I would have expected from Vala.

Sam

* * *

_Date: February 19, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Question_

>She hasn't said anything specific. Just some surprisingly mature talk about giving people the time and space they need to realize what they have right in front of them. Not the usual sort of e-mail I would have expected from Vala.

As our Jaffa friend would say: "Indeed."

She has a good point, though.

Don't you dare tell her I said that, though, or I will disavow all knowledge of you, Colonel Carter.

\- Cam

* * *

_Date: February 20, 2008_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Question_

Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.

Sam

* * *

_Date: February 24, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Visit to Atlantis_

Samantha,

General Landry told us today about the plan for Teal'c to go to Atlantis to prep this alien of yours for his IOA interview. I really must protest! I have just as much experience in dealing with the IOA, and last time I checked, I was still an alien. So why can't I go, too?

In fact, now that I think about it, it seems very unfair that we all can't go. Atlantis is the "City of the Ancients" after all, and who better to send than Daniel? And I'm sure we could come up with a reason for Colonel Mitchell to go.

I think you should talk to your superiors about this. I certainly intend to speak to General Landry.

Wish me luck!

Your hopeful friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: February 26, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Rats!_

Samantha,

Well, it would seem I have been overruled. Only Teal'c gets to go to Atlantis to visit you and your Ronon.

I still think this is extremely unfair, and I intend to lodge a formal complaint about it, too, I don't care what Daniel says.

Your angry friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: March 3, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Adventure_

Samantha,

It certainly sounds as though Teal'c and your Ronon had themselves quite an adventure here at Stargate Command! Even though I was angry about it before, I suppose it was actually a good thing that SG-1 was offworld at the time, instead of being here. Colonel Mitchell keeps walking around muttering, "This wouldn't have happened if Sam were here." (Not that this is anything new.) I must admit that it has been a long time since Daniel and I stopped agreeing out loud with him, but in this particular instance, I feel compelled to say that he is right. I know you would never have let any Wraith take control of the SGC.

Well. What's done is done. (Although I must confess that it seems very strange to know you won't get this e-mail for another week, until you dial Earth next time. How long would it take exactly to build a new Midway Station?) Teal'c told us that Ronon's interview went well, and I'm glad to hear it. Of course, I still offer my rather invaluable services, should you have any more aliens in need of help with the IOA.

Your friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: June 12, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Rumors are flying!_

Samantha,

There are rumors going around that you'll be coming back home for your review with the IOA. Of course I'm delighted to hear that you'll be rejoining us, even if it's just for a little while, but I do hope the IOA doesn't stick their collective noses where they don't belong. Especially that little weasel of a man, Woolsey. I'm sure you've done an excellent job running Atlantis, and everyone knows it.

Let us know when to expect you!

Your hopeful friend,  
Vala

* * *

_Date: June 24, 2008_  
_To: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Rumors are flying!_

Vala,

Yes, the rumors are true. I will be returning to the SGC for my review – probably in a month or so. Until then, please do not say anything to anyone. It's not a big deal. Just a simple review. It happens all the time. I'm not expecting any big surprises, and neither should you.

Sam

* * *

_Date: July 1, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: vala.maldoran@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: Rumors are flying!_

My lips are sealed!

Vala

* * *

_Date: July 1, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: menu options_

I heard about your big date with Woolsey. Lucky you. Looks like I'll finally get to buy you that breakfast.

Which do you want? Pancakes or waffles?

\- Cam

* * *

_Date: July 8, 2008_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: options_

Cam,

The review is scheduled for July 29. I should be there around mid-morning your time.

Regarding your question, thank you for your patience. I've decided that I'll take whatever you're offering.

Sam

* * *

_Date: July 15, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: options_

> The review is scheduled for July 29. I should be there around mid-morning your time. Regarding your question, thank you for your patience. I've decided that I'll take whatever you're offering.

Vala is already planning your surprise welcome-home party. I think even Jackson and Teal'c are excited, although of course nothing ever cracks their cool exterior.

I assume you've heard the news about Ba'al and the Tok'ra. Talk about good timing.

About that offer, you should probably know that there's no expiration date. And it comes with a lifetime guarantee. 

Are you sure this is what you want?

\- Cam

* * *

_Date: July 21, 2008_  
_To: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: options_

I'm sure.

Sam

* * *

_Date: July 28, 2008_  
_To: samantha.carter@usaf.mil.gov_  
_From: cameron.mitchell@usaf.mil.gov_  
_Subject: Re: options_

Then come on home, Sam.

Yours,  
Cam

 

**Author's Note:**

> The "crossover if you squint" tag is for the cameo by Crichton and Aeryn from Farscape.


End file.
